Blaise le Victorieux
by NanArchimede14
Summary: OS. "Blaise, ce que tu as est très commun. C'est un coup de foudre." Les Serpentard sont réputés pour être les rois de la mauvaise foi et Blaise obtient, de très loin devant Draco et Théo, la palme d'or. Alors pour l'inciter à avouer, un pari avec gage pour le perdant est fait. Blaise perd lamentablement. Et malheureusement pour lui, Charlie Weasley va l'apprendre à ses dépends.


**Auteurs :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Bêta :** Nanola

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Ceci est une Co-Ecriture. L'idée est partie d'un délire suite à notre traduction commune "Must Love Quidditch". Certains personnages nous ont énormément inspirées, ce qui en découle sur des OS XD ! Voici donc le 2ème Os de notre petite série ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**+_+ Blaise le Victorieux +_+**

* * *

En ce 24 novembre 1994, le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. L'air était froid et humide et les élèves remerciaient Merlin de l'existence des sorts de protection contre les intempéries.

La première tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers allait bientôt commencer et les étudiants des trois écoles participantes étaient réunis dans le parc, impatients de découvrir de quoi il allait en retourner.

Trois Serpentard se trouvaient dans les gradins et les questions fusaient.

- À votre avis, en quoi va consister cette épreuve ? interrogea Théodore Nott avec curiosité.

- Vous croyez que Potter va mourir ? enchérit Drago Malefoy sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ami.

- Tu es incorrigible Drago, incorrigible... Et pour répondre à ta question, Théo... Je n'en sais rien, fit Blaise Zabini d'un ton détaché, le regard fixé sur l'arène. Mais je pense que si tu attends encore quelques minutes, tu le sauras.

Ledit Théo leva les yeux au ciel alors que Drago se tournait vers le métis, une moue agacée sur le visage.

- C'est une question légitime ! s'offusqua-t-il avec force.

Blaise secoua la tête, faussement ennuyé, et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey retentissait.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenus à la première épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers !

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit cette annonce et il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que le calme ne revienne et que Verpey puisse continuer.

- Aujourd'hui, nos champions vont être confrontés à de puissantes créatures magiques. En effet, nous avons réussi à faire venir des dragonnes de Roumanie jusqu'à Poudlard. Le principe est simple : chaque élu devra s'emparer d'un œuf d'or jalousement gardé par l'animal qui leur fera face. Tous les moyens seront bons mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne craignez rien et eux non plus ! Une excellente équipe de Médicomages est présente aujourd'hui !

Au lieu de l'acclamation à laquelle il s'était attendu, Ludo se retrouva confronté à un silence peu rassuré.

- Hum ouais... Que le spectacle commence ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Et il espérait vraiment nous rassurer en disant ça, lui ? déclara Théo d'une voix blanche.

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien Théo, c'est évident qu'ils ont posé des barrières magiques sur les gradins ! répliqua Drago d'un air suffisant.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu les as vus faire, toi ? insista l'autre Serpentard, pas du tout convaincu.

- Eh bien... hésita le blond. Dumbledore est là, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

- Ouais enfin... Sa limite d'âge n'a pas tout à fait fonctionné pour Potter, laissa remarquer Blaise d'une voix presque innocente.

Aussitôt, Théo se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et le teint livide, s'accrochant désespérément au bras de Drago qui lui, le fusillait du regard.

- T'es vraiment trop con, Blaise, lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Merci, lui répondit le métis avec un grand sourire. Mais tu sais...

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire car à ce moment là, la foule se leva d'un bloc : le premier Dragon entrait dans l'arène. Plusieurs sorciers l'entouraient, tenant dans les mains une lourde chaîne qu'ils fixèrent à même la pierre, au centre de la place. Parmi eux, Blaise remarqua un jeune homme qui lui semblait familier et il n'aurait pas su dire d'où venait ce sentiment de déjà-vu.

Le jeune homme en question semblait avoir la vingtaine bien trempée. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en catogan et ses traits tendus par l'effort faisaient ressortir une force bestiale qui excita les hormones en folies de l'adolescent de quatorze ans. Face à cette réaction, Blaise se secoua, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses deux amis.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne dirent rien, décidant d'attendre que le mulâtre parle de lui même, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Et bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Effectivement, dès que la dragonne fut seule dans l'arène, Ludo Verpey annonça l'entrée de Cedric Diggory et la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers commença officiellement.

- Wow... Vous avez vu ces mecs ? Faut être balèze pour... Euh... Maintenir un dragon... Et... Ouais quoi ! tenta Blaise qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux devant ses amis qui ne cachaient pas du tout leur amusement.

- Oui Blaise, nous avons vu, répondit Drago. Mais c'est quoi qui t'a impressionné le plus ? Le dragon ou _le _dragonnier ? Et je ne parle pas du vieux croulant ! s'empressa d'ajouter son ami avec espièglerie.

Le basané tenta de dissimuler le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues et se tourna vers le blond avec un air qu'il voulut étonné sur le visage.

- Je te demande pardon ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas l'idiot Blaise, on a très bien compris.

- Compris quoi ? s'entêta Blaise.

- Qu'un certain dragonnier t'a tapé dans l'œil, énonça Théo comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

- Suis-je vraiment si transparent ? s'affligea Blaise de manière dramatique.

Drago secoua gravement la tête face au cirque de son ami.

- Oui, mais il y a plus que ça : on te connaît comme si on t'avait fait.

- Hein ? s'étonna Blaise. Papa et Maman ? Oh, non ! Vous êtes des hommes... Papa et Papa ! Mais alors, qui est en dessous ?

Il n'avait pas prévu les deux claques cuisantes qui suivirent,mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il s'en souviendrait pendant quelques jours.

- Vous n'y avez pas été de main morte, se plaignit-il en frottant ses joues douloureuses.

- Si t'arrêtais de raconter des conneries pour noyer le poisson, on n'en serait peut-être pas arrivés à ces extrémités ! rétorquèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Gnia gnia gnia ! fut la réponse très mature du métis qui échappa de justesse à deux nouvelles gifles.

Des hoquets de stupeur les interrompirent et ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'arène où Cédric venait de manquer de se faire brûler par la dragonne. En effet, celle-ci s'était désintéressée du labrador métamorphosé que le Poufsouffle avait créé en arrivant.

- C'est pas passé loin, constata Théo d'une voix neutre.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avant que Drago n'ignore à nouveau le premier champion de Poudlard, préférant se concentrer sur Blaise. Ce dernier, qui se sentait observé, tourna la tête et soutint son regard avec détermination. Au bout de quelques secondes, Théo remarqua leur manège et poussa un grand soupir.

- Vous êtes chiants quand vous vous y mettez !

Les deux Serpentard l'ignorèrent.

- Vas-y Blaise, pose-la ta question, le mit au défi Drago.

Le concerné se mordit les lèvres, indécis.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? finit-il par céder.

Un grand sourire satisfait vint étirer les lèvres du blond qui se redressa et répondit avec suffisance :

- Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Bon, est-ce que sa seigneurie aurait l'amabilité de partager sa science avec le pauvre manant que je suis ?

Drago porta sa main à son visage et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hum... Je ne sais point... Qu'obtiendrai-je en échange ?

- Le droit d'être aimable ? suggéra Théo avec une pointe d'amertume.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? attaqua Drago à qui la réplique de son ami n'avait pas plu.

- Il me prend que tout le monde m'ignore, alors je me fais entendre !

- Oh, Théo nous ferait-il une petite crise de jalousie ? Tu as besoin de toute l'attention de ton aimé ? Ou bien... Oh ! s'exclama soudain Blaise. Mais, ne serait-ce pas la réponse à ma question ? Théo, tu es dessous, n'est-ce pas ?

Théo le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Sous quoi ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Ses deux amis l'observèrent avec un air perplexe avant que Blaise ne donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago.

- Il est pas sérieux là, si ?

Il y eut encore un moment de flottement puis le prince des Serpentard finit par répondre :

- Théo... On en rediscute tout à l'heure... fit Drago avant de se retourner vers son autre ami. Blaise, je vais répondre à ta question. Il s'agit de Charlie Weasley, le frère de la belette.

L'information mit quelques minutes pour prendre tout son sens pour Blaise et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- QUOI ? C'est une blague ?

- Non... Pas du tout, confirma Théo qui ne voulait pas être mis à part.

- Mais... Mais...

- ET CEDRIC DIGGORY S'EMPARE DE L'OEUF D'OR ! hurla Ludo Verpey de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Aussitôt, des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les gradins, coupant court à la conversation. Alors que le Poufsouffle sortait de l'arène, Charlie Weasley et son équipe entrèrent pour récupérer la Dragonne.

Encore une fois, le cœur de Blaise s'accéléra à la vue du jeune homme qui venait de s'emparer fermement de la chaîne qui entravait la créature et donnait des ordres d'une voix grave à ses coéquipiers.

- Drago, je crois que je couve quelque chose, je me sens pas très bien...

Le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique, se demandant ce que son ami avait encore bien pu inventer.

- Je te jure, Dray, j'ai le cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite, insista Blaise sans remarquer le sourire moqueur qui vint étirer les lèvres de ses deux compères.

- En effet Blaise, je crois que c'est sérieux... Tu vas probablement mourir, déclara Drago faussement compatissant.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai ! s'inquiéta le métis. J'allais très bien jusqu'à maintenant !

- Tu es peut-être allergique aux dragons, suggéra Théo avec un éclat malicieux au fond des yeux.

- C'est possible ça ?

Deux soupirs lui répondirent.

- Blaise,tu es désespérant des fois... Ce que tu as est très commun...

- Parce que vous savez ce que j'ai ?

- Évidemment ! fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Un coup de foudre.

Un blanc suivit cette annonce et Blaise observa ses amis, le regard vide.

- Euh... Drago, tu as dis quoi ? Je n'ai pas dû bien entendre.

- Un coup de foudre, répéta le blond en détachant chaque syllabe.

Le métis le dévisagea encore un instant avant d'éclater de rire, attirant par là le regard de plusieurs personnes.

- Oh ça va, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et puis de toute façon...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, Charlie réapparut en amenant un imposant Vert Gallois sur le terrain.

_Qu'est-ce que ces vêtements près du corps lui vont bien_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Blaise dont l'expression béate n'avait pas échappé à ses amis. Il secoua finalement la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Drago et Théo.

- De toute façon, même si ce dragonnier est sexy, je ne vois pas ce qu'un coup de foudre aurait à voir avec ça.

- Blaise, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, soupira le blond.

Mais son ami l'ignora, son attention totalement portée sur Charlie Weasley qui était en train de sortir de l'arène.

La jeune Vélane de Beauxbâtons entra ensuite. Son tour dura un peu plus longtemps que celui de Cédric. Les trois garçons l'observèrent distraitement, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées. Quand finalement elle s'empara de l'œuf d'or, une salve d'applaudissements salua son geste et Blaise se redressa vivement sur le banc, à l'affûtdu dragonnier qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver.

- Et après il ose dire que c'est nous qui nous faisons des idées, commenta Théo.

- Absolument ! Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre, c'est seulement l'étude approfondie d'un sujet intéressant ! déclara Blaise en retour.

- Quelle mauvaise foi, répliqua Drago qui ne pouvait cacher un sourire amusé. Mais puisque c'est vrai, autant nous pencher tous les trois sur cette étude.

Dès que Charlie entra, les trois Serpentard braquèrent leurs regards sur lui. Chaque mouvement était passé au crible et commenté par Théo et Drago.

- Oh !

- Hum... Pas passé loin !

- Eh, joli !

- Ça a l'air bien ferme quand même...

À cette remarque, Blaise se retourna vivement vers Drago qui en était l'auteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu viens de dire quoi ?

- Avoue que son charmant postérieur semble de la plus tentante fermeté, répondit le blond sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé, et retint la remarque acide qu'il s'était apprêté à lancer.

- Certes, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse. Aux dernières nouvelles il ne me semblait pas que tu étais gay... À moins que tu caches ton jeu... ?

- Mais pourquoi prends-tu la mouche comme ça ? Il n'est pas question d'être gay ou non, c'est seulement une étude de cas, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Je ne fais que constater...

Blaise croisa les bras et lui lança un regard qui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu, ce à quoi Drago releva la tête en signe de défi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à te croire ?

- Parce que Drago et toi, vous vous battez pour la palme du roi de la mauvaise foi ? suggéra Théo l'air de rien.

- Toi, Nott, tu ne te mêles pas de ça ! tranchèrent les deux concernés en même temps.

Théo leva les mains en signe d'apaisement avant de reprendre :

- Je ne faisais que dire la vérité.

Blaise et Drago se défièrent encore un instant du regard avant que le deuxième ne cède.

- Ok, _moi_, je l'admets, je suis bi, et alors ? Je découvre et je teste comme tout bon scientifique.

- Oh, intéressant ! Mais tu n'as pas encore testé avec moi, mon cher, répondit Blaise avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Non, toi c'est différent. Tu es mon meilleur ami et en plus tu as ton dragonnier maintenant.

- Pfff, t'es même pas drôle... Soupira Blaise sans cesser de sourire. Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, tu as Théo, c'est pour ça...

À ces mots, Théo releva la tête, surpris.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah, Théo, Théo, tu es encore tellement innocent... fit Blaise avant de se tourner vers Drago. Il va falloir que tu changes ça, hein ?

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir et ne prit pas la peine de répondre tant il était affligé. À ce moment, Blaise et Drago se retournèrent vers l'arène où Krum se battait contre un boutefeu chinois.

- Mais où est passé le Weasley ? s'étonna Drago.-

- Eh bien, pendant que vous parliez de votre sexualité, ô combien intéressante, il a eu le temps de sortir le gallois et d'amener celui là sans que vous ne remarquiez quoi que ce soit... Énonça Théo, toujours un peu vexé.

- Oh Théo, ne le prends pas comme ça, on rigolait ! On sait bien que tu es un vrai pervers quand tu veux, dit Blaise en donnant une forte accolade à son ami, poussant de ce fait Drago qui manqua de tomber en arrière sur le banc.

Le bulgare faisait preuve d'une stratégie plutôt brutale. Il venait de jeter un sort aux yeux du Dragon qui, sous la douleur, poussa un hurlement strident et détruisit plusieurs de ses véritables œufs. Profitant de la diversion qu'il avait créée, Krum s'empara alors de l'œuf d'or, mettant un terme à son tour.

Alors que l'équipe de Charlie entrait pour maîtriser le Boutefeu Chinois, le public félicitait par des acclamations bruyantes le champion bulgare.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit, le Weasley est charmant, reprit Drago avec un rictus.

Blaise se retint pour ne pas le secouer dans tous les sens. De toute façon, s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il donnerait raison à son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'il était jaloux et il se le refusait.

Lorsque Charlie tenta de s'emparer des liens qui retenaient la créature, celle-ci, furieuse quant aux événements précédents, se débattit violemment et cracha un long jet de flammes en directions du groupe de Dragonniers. Ce fut que grâce à ses réflexes que le rouquin évita ce dernier, inconscient que, dans les gradins, trois Serpentard avaient retenu leurs souffles et que l'un d'eux était au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Et après il n'est pas intéressé par lui, marmonna Drago en regardant son ami du coin de l'œil.

Blaise se redressa aussitôt, la tête haute.

- Ok, ok. Admettons. Et si j'avais vraiment eu un « coup de foudre » comme tu l'as dit, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

Théo se pencha légèrement vers eux, et fixa le basané avec sérieux.

- Tu es vraiment en train d'arrêter de te voiler la face ? Ou bien tu fais semblant pour nous avoir ? questionna-t-il.

Blaise plissa dangereusement les yeux.

- Je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un énorme rugissement se faisait entendre dans l'arène. Ils se focalisèrent tous sur ce qui se passait en son centre, et ils frissonnèrent tous d'horreur.

- Harry va devoir se battre contre un MAGYAR À POINTE ?

- Bon sang, Weasley a failli se faire trancher vif !

- Oh la jolie fleur qui va finir en bouillie !

Dans un même ensemble, Drago et Blaise se retournèrent vers Théo, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

- Pardon ?

- Ben... fit doucement Théo, j'avais aussi envie de dire quelque chose qui fasse... Je sais pas... Dramatique...

- Dramatique ? Et quel est le rapport avec tes fleurs ? lui demanda Blaise d'une voix basse.

Le jeune Nott l'observa, et voyant que la conversation tournait à son désavantage, il se tourna vivement vers Drago et s'écria :

- Tu as dit Harry ? Ce n'est plus Potter maintenant ?

À leur plus grande surprise, Drago rougit violemment.

- Théo, est-ce que tu vois la même chose que moi ? Notre cher petit Prince vient bien de rougir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ! Et puis, il y a beaucoup de soleil aujourd'hui, j'ai juste dû attraper un coup de soleil...

- Le temps est nuageux... fit remarquerThéo avec un air malicieux.

Sa phrase laissa place à un long silence durant lequel Drago, qui était suspicieusement observé par ses amis, avait les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de la tente des champions, là où Harry Potter devrait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre, le temps de laisser à Charlie Weasley un moment pour sortir se mettre en sécurité.

- Oh regardez, le Weasley prend la fuite devant le gros dragon ! fit le Blond en pointant le rouquin du doigt.

- Ne change pas le sujet ! trancha Blaise qui ne voulait pas que cette histoire passe à travers les mailles du filet.

Drago se tourna vers lui avec un air hautain.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, déclara-t-il. Mais si tu le prends ainsi, pas de problème. Je répondrai uniquement si tu admets la vérité et que tu réponds également.

Théo et Blaise se dévisagèrent un instant, pas certains d'avoir tout compris.

- Tu parles de quoi, là ? interrogea Blaise tandis que des applaudissements se faisaient entendre autour d'eux et que le dernier champion entrait en scène.

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas tous saisi non plus, donc si tu pouvais éclairer notre lanterne... ajouta Théo sans prêter attention à l'agitation qui régnait.

Drago balaya l'arène du regard avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur ses amis, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. S'il devait tomber aujourd'hui, il ne tomberait pas seul !

- Je veux parler du Weasley aux dragons, évidemment !

- Ben quoi ? tenta Blaise sans convaincre personne.

- Tu es attiré par lui, avoue, répliqua le jeune Malfoy.

- Si tu n'avais pas compris ça, c'est que tu es retardé mon cher, intervint Théo avec un air affligé.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde se ligue contre moi, ok, je l'admets. Je suis peut-être un tout petit peu, mais je dis bien un tout petit peu attiré par lui, admit Blaise à contrecœur. Mais... Seulement un chouilla!

Les deux autres garçons le dévisagèrent, surpris par l'expression qu'avait utilisée le métis.

- Alors Drago, en ce qui concerne Potter ? Reprit-il en changeant délibérément de sujet.

- Quoi, Potter ? Rien Potter ! répondit Drago avec indifférence. Il peut bien rôtir que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Au même moment, des hoquets d'horreur se firent entendre dans les gradins et les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la source de cette réaction : Harry, monté sur son éclair de feu, venait d'échapper de peu à un jet de flammes brûlant.

- Harry ! ne put retenir le blond avant de se raidir en comprenant son erreur. Enfin, je veux dire... Brûle.

Ses amis n'y crurent pas une seconde et secouèrent la tête.

- On ne nous la fait pas à nous, déclara Théo avec un sourire amusé.

- Drago, Drago, Drago... Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, à moi, ton meilleur ami, susurra l'héritier Zabini.

Le blond eut envie de cacher son visage dans ses mains, mais il savait que ce n'était pas du tout approprié pour un Malfoy.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, fit-il, buté.

- Mais bien sûr, et Dumby, il danse la gigue en tutu rose !

Deux regards horrifiés se posèrent sur lui, et lui-même eut une grimace face à l'image mentale que ses propres mots lui envoyèrent.

- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, corrigea-t-il prestement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dray, je veux la vérité.

Le concerné soupira.

- Il y en a autant entre Potter et moi qu'entre le Weasley aux dragons et toi, commenta Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, rien de concret pour l'instant alors, lâcha Théo.

- Comment ça pour l'instant ? questionna Blaise, perdu.

- Que les choses vont bouger très rapidement... D'ailleurs, que diriez-vous d'un petit jeu ? ajouta-t-il avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

Drago et Blaise frissonnèrent. Ils connaissaient cet air. Ils allaient souffrir.

- Quel genre de jeu ? demandèrent-ils prudemment.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant... On a qu'à... Faire un pari ? Et disons que celui qui perd... a un gage.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Ils le savaient tous trois, mais... Ils étaient des Serpentard et leur esprit joueur était très dominant. Alors, ils se laissèrent tenter.

- Très bien.

- Ça me va.

- Quel est le pari ? interrogea Drago.

Théo se positionna face à l'arène et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Le temps que va mettre Potter pour attraper l'œuf d'or, dit-il finalement sans quitter le Gryffondor des yeux. À votre avis, plus ou moins d'une minute ?

- Plus, c'est évident, assura Blaise avec force.

- Moi je pense qu'il peut le faire en moins, le contredit Drago.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'ils virent Potter faire un piquer en direction de l'œuf. Cinq secondes après, il le brandissait au dessus de sa tête avec un sourire victorieux sous l'acclamation de la foule.

- Nooooooon ! C'est de la triche ! Comment t'as pu savoir ça ? Tu devais perdre ! Je devais gagner ce pari ! se lamenta Blaise de façon éhontée.

- Tu sais... répliqua son ami, si le Quidditch m'a appris une chose, c'est que Potter est très rapide avec un manche entre les mains.

Ce sous-entendu vaseux fit oublier sa défaite au métis qui éclata de rire tandis que Théo secouait la tête, amusé lui aussi.

Autour d'eux, la foule commençait à se lever et Blaise fit mine de vouloir la suivre mais il fut retenu par deux fortes poignes qui le firent se rasseoir, illico presto.

- Tut tut tut, où vas-tu comme ça ? On a pas encore fini ! s'exclama Théo avec un sourire sadique.

- Mais... Mais... C'est fini... bégaya Blaise

- Pour toi, oui. Mais pour nous, ça ne fait que commencer.

Blaise déglutit difficilement et tenta de trouver un soutient dans le regard de Théo. Mais ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur l'arène.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Notre dragonnier préféré ! Quel heureux hasard, déclara-t-il.

- Hum, toujours aussi bien monté, commenta Drago avec un sourire.

Le métis sentit une vague de jalousie le traverser et il ne put retenir un grognement à cette remarque somme toute très juste.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Drago !

- On est jaloux Blaise ? fit le blond avec un air faussement innocent.

- Jamais de la vie, déclara l'autre avec verve.

- Ah bon ? souligna Théo en échangeant un regard avec le prince des serpents. Dans ce cas, notre gage va te plaire...

**.+_+.**

Charlie se battait depuis une dizaine de minutes pour calmer la Magyar à Pointe. Avec son équipe, ils l'avaient ramenée dans son enclos mais la dragonne était encore hors d'elle et il avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps pour s'assurer qu'elle redescende en pression.

Caché derrière un arbre, un jeune homme de quatorze ans l'épiait. Il attendait le bon moment pour pouvoir aller parler au dragonnier. Dès qu'il avait quitté ses amis à l'extérieur du stade, il avait accouru jusqu'aux enclos en suivant de loin une équipe de Médicomages qui allaient s'assurer que les dragonniers ne soient pas blessés.

Il s'était ensuite isolé afin de préparer au mieux cette rencontre forcée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu comme idée ces deux-là ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça ? se lamenta silencieusement le garçon.

À cet instant, il vit le rouquin sortir de la cage et refermer derrière lui. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, puis souffla un grand coup. C'était le moment !

Charlie lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte avant de se retourner dans l'intention de partir. Il avait l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique et il retint comme il put un cri aigu de franchir ses lèvres. En face de lui se tenait un Serpentard, qu'il reconnu grâce à sa cravate, qui le fixait avec attention.

- Euh... Salut, tenta-il en reprenant son souffle. Tu t'es perdu ?

Ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre car il continua de le fixer intensément.

Blaise était un peu paumé. Déjà dans l'arène il l'avait trouvé attirant, mais alors là, vu d'aussi prêt, il était carrément bandant ! À cette pensée, il écarquilla les yeux et se fustigea intérieurement sans manquer de rougir violemment. Il secoua la tête et fixa Charlie qui semblait attendre une réponse, inquiet.

- Euh... Je... Non... Oui... Euh... Salut ?

- Je te trouve bien éloquent pour un Serpentard, déclara Charlie en jugeant que blaguer serait sans doute une bonne alternative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Serpent... Mais... Comment tu sais ?

- Ta cravate.

Blaise se retint de se donner une claque. Quel idiot il faisait ! Très indigne du Serpentard qu'il était. Après une grande inspiration, il reprit :

- Logique.

Charlie hocha la tête avec un petit sourire gêné. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter à ça ?

- Et, donc, tu es perdu ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu... Veux quelque chose ?

- Non, peut-être et oui.

Charlie cligna des yeux. Dans quelle dimension venait-il de tomber ? Allait-il devoir faire toute la conversation tout seul ?

- Tu pourrais... Développer ?

Blaise prit le temps de se calmer et de reprendre plus ou moins contenance. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa tête s'il voulait tenir son gage.

- Non je ne suis pas perdu, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide après ça et oui, je veux quelque chose. Définitivement.

- Ok... Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Charlie toujours aussi confus.

- Quelles sont les qualités requises pour être Dragonnier ?

Charlie resta un long moment silencieux. Le jeune garçon en face de lui était vraiment venu pour lui demander ça ? Il hésita avant de répondre, mais il se décida tout de même à jouer le jeu. Il verrait bien où cela les mènerait de toute façon.

- Eh bien, il faut accepter d'être éloigné de sa famille, avoir une bonne relation avec ses collèges et puis évidemment aimer les dragons. Il faut avoir de la passion, de la patience, ne pas avoir peur de se salir et tenir des horaires impossibles. Un dragonnier doit se dévouer corps et âme... En quelques sorte...

Blaise le regarda avec un air ébahi et un peu pervers.

- Mais, ça doit être **dur** et **long** parfois... Et très **solitaire**... Il y a beaucoup de **travail manuel**, n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea son interlocuteur attentivement. Ils parlaient bien du métier de dragonnier là, hein ?

- Euh oui... On peut dire ça comme ça... répondit-il sur un ton un peu hésitant.

- Cool.

Les deux hommes se regardaient, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Le métis ne savait plus quelles étaient les autres choses qu'il devait dire et il se triturait l'esprit pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?_ Se lamenta-t-il intérieurement.

Seulement, au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse : il avait fait un pari stupide qu'il avait perdu d'une manière tout aussi stupide.

- Ça t'intéresse ? le coupa Charlie.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama Blaise, confus.

- Le métier de Dragonnier, reprit le rouquin.

Avant que Blaise n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, la dragonne qui se trouvait dans la cage, rugit avec férocité. Blaise, totalement effrayé, bondit sur Charlie et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui.

- Je crois que j'avais oublié de rajouter que le courage était une qualité nécessaire.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui et, vexé, rétorqua :

- Ah, ah... Je suis mort de rire...

- Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as plutôt l'air mort de peur... s'amusa le plus vieux.

- J'ai été surpris. J'étais pas prêt ! C'est tout.

Charlie éclata d'un rire qui sonna comme un carillon de bonheur aux oreilles de Blaise qui avait l'impression que des mouches au beurre _**(1)**_ dansaient le tango dans son estomac.

À ce moment là, le métis, toujours accroché au torse puissant du dragonnier, prit pleinement conscience de leur position. Une envie incontrôlable le saisit et avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher il se mit à tâter les pectoraux saillant du rouquin qui se figea.

- Euh tu fais quoi là ? demanda ce dernier, perplexe.

**- Est-ce que tu aimes les hommes** ? fit le vert et argent sans tenir compte de la question précédente.

- PARDON ? s'exclama Charlie en reculant d'un pas.

- Euh je veux dire ! C'est un métier d'homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise était mortifié. Il avait osé, il avait posé cette question ! Et dire que ses amis ne l'en pensaient pas capable ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une phrase à placer et il aurait fait son gage.

- Oui, il y a beaucoup d'hommes,mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça leur est réservé.

Charlie avait décidé de faire mine qu'il ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus étranges du garçon.

- Mais au fait... Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Gérard ! fit Blaise du tac au tac.

- Et moi je suis le roi de France, enchanté.

- N'importe quoi, tu es Charlie Weasley !

Aussitôt dit, Blaise écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était vendu comme un idiot. En face de lui, le rouquin se retenait de rire. Il décida de se prendre au jeu et entoura la taille du plus jeune de ses bras avant de se pencher suffisamment pour pouvoir lui murmurer d'une voix chaude au creux de l'oreille :

- Et sinon ton vrai nom, c'est quoi ?

Blaise se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas gémir. Son corps était brûlant et s'il écoutait ses hormones en ébullition, il se jetterait sur l'homme et le supplierait de faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser.

- Blaise Zabini, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Charlie fut secoué d'un petit rire. Ce qui avait été au départ assez embarrassant, l'amusait beaucoup désormais.

- Tu sais pour être _un_ dragonnier, il faut être fort...

- Mais je suis fort ! S'indigna Blaise. Je fais même des **cures de protéines **_**(2)**_ !

Les deux hommes eurent un temps d'arrêt et se fixèrent.

_C'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour sortir cette phrase,_ songea Blaise avec fatalité quand il vit le rouquin lever un sourcil, suspicieux.

- Vraiment ? Des cures de protéines ? Du genre que j'imagine, ou...

- Non ! s'écria Blaise, paniqué.

Il sentait que la situation lui échappait et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui.

- Pas de ce genre là ! Enfin... En général, je préfère plutôt recevoir que de donner.

À peine ces mots eurent-ils franchit ses lèvres qu'il les regretta. Il leva des yeux horrifiés vers Charlie dont les yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Typiquement Serpentard...

- Et fier de l'être, répliqua le basané avec force.

- Doucement, petit, doucement, pas la peine de montrer les crocs, rigola le roux.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! J'ai quatorze ans, je te signale !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Charlie. Quatorze ans. Il n'était même pas majeur, et il était en train de flirter avec lui. Mauvais... Très mauvais. Il valait mieux limiter la casse maintenant, peu importait à quel point le Serpentard était mignon.

- Je vois... fit-il en desserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Blaise.

Ce dernier sentit que le vent tournait. L'attitude de Charlie venait brutalement de changer alors qu'ils étaient tellement bien. Qu'avait-il dit ?

Quatorze ans.

_Oh merde !_ Il venait de faire l'erreur de sa vie, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça, et il devait tenter quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il passa ses bras autour du cou du dragonnier, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme.

Surpris par l'audace du garçon, Charlie ne réagit pas tout de suite. À dire vrai, il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une grosse farce et un sentiment de trahison monta en lui et il repoussa gentiment le jeune Zabini qui ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant, maintenant une certaine proximité entre eux.

- À quoi tu joues ?

- J'ai... J'ai glissé ? tenta Blaise avec un sourire innocent.

- Je ne parle pas de cette pitoyable tentative de baiser d'écolier, l'interrompit Charlie. Mais de ton comportement à mon égard depuis le début.

Horrifié et blessé par les mots du fils Weasley, mais aussi parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il était découvert, le métis voulut s'éloigner. Toutefois, il n'eut pas cette chance car le plus grand l'attrapa par la taille et le colla contre lui, le maintenant de ce fait très fermement contre lui.

_Oh par Merlin, faites que je ne bande pas, faites que je ne bande pas !_ Supplia Blaise silencieusement.

- Alors, jeune homme, la vérité. Maintenant !

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Charlie se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Tu es sûr ? souffla-t-il chaudement.

- Non... Oui ! Absolument ! répondit précipitamment le vert et argent d'une voix rauque.

Le rouquin le considéra un instant avant de se redresser très légèrement.

- Dommage pour toi... Car si tu m'avais dit la vérité, peut-être t'aurais-je appris ce qu'est un vrai baiser...

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, perdu. Son esprit venait de se déconnecter. Un baiser ?

- Mais... Je croyais...

- Toujours rien à dire ? taquina le roux qui sentait le jeune garçon réagir, ce qui fit augmenter son sourire.

- C'était un gage... Je devais placer certains mots... dit-il d'une voix faible.

Satisfait, Charlie l'embrassa chastement, ce qui fit gémir Blaise de frustration.

- Rien d'autre ? se moqua le dragonnier.

- Je crois que mon corps parle pour moi et que tu sais pourquoi toi, plus qu'un autre, a été choisi.

- Je pense que j'ai saisi.

Intérieurement, Charlie était ravi d'apprendre que c'était plus qu'un gage aux yeux du garçon et pour le récompenser, et aussi parce qu'il le désirait, il se pencha vers le Serpentard et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, il se contenta d'une simple pression, mais en sentant le plus jeune trembler entre ses bras, il n'y tint plus et fit bouger leurs lèvres ensemble. Rapidement, il ouvrit la bouche et, d'un coup de langue, il fit comprendre à Blaise de lui accorder l'accès à sa bouche. Bien que surpris par le geste, l'adolescent obtempéra, et les sensations qu'il ressentit ensuite lui firent perdre pied. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre dans une danse connue d'elles seules, et des vagues de plaisir mais aussi de chaleurs s'étaient mises à leur parcourir les veines.

Blaise fut ravi que Charlie le tienne car il était persuadé qu'autrement, il se serait effondré.

Lorsque le dragonnier mit fin au baiser, le Serpentard gémit de mécontentement.

Pas déjà !

Le rouquin eut un petit rire amusé et le serra davantage contre lui. Le métis ouvrit de grand yeux, étonné et excité à la fois.

- Dommage que tu sois aussi jeune, déclara Charlie d'une voix rauque de désir, car je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça. En revanche, si dans trois ans tu es toujours intéressé, viens me voir et je te promets de te donner la meilleure cure de protéines de ta vie. Dans les deux sens...

Le jeune Zabini crut que son corps entier allait prendre feu à l'entente de ces mots. Trois ans... C'était long...

- On verra si tu ne craques pas avant ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Charlie éclata de rire.

- On verra, fit-il en le relâchant. J'ai encore du boulot, tu devrais retourner à l'école.

Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière, sans quitter des yeux Blaise qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- À bientôt mon petit reptile.

Le Serpentard sourit malgré lui. Et alors qu'il regardait Charlie disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres de la forêt, il se souvint que Drago avait parlé d'un coup de foudre quand ils avaient parlé du rouquin. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui dirait lorsqu'il aurait tout avoué.

_Mais bon,_ se consola-t-il, _je peux toujours le faire chier au sujet de cette histoire avec Potter maintenant._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Les mots en italiques dans le texte sont ceux que Drago et Théo ont imposés à Blaise lorsqu'il irait parler à Charlie.

_**(1) :**__ Il s'agit d'un petit délire suite à l'un de nos cours. Il ne vaut mieux pas trop chercher à comprendre XD !_

_**(2) : **__Cure de protéines… Alors dans ce cas-là, c'est un peu pervers sans l'être. C'est également un jeu de mots. En fait, le sperme contient des protéines. Et dans ce contexte, Blaise tente de faire un jeu de mot vaseux en sous-entendant qu'il fait des cures grâce à des fellations, mais il se reprend en disant qu'il préfère recevoir, donc qu'on lui en fasse. En gros, il s'emmêle les pinceaux. Voilà pour la petite explication !_

_Et voilà pour ce 2ème Os ! Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_**Archimède** et **Nanachan14**_


End file.
